zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baljeet Tjinder
Baljeet “Jeet” Tjinder is one of the deuteragonists of the animated TV series Phineas and Ferb. Disney Bio Baljeet is Phineas and Ferb’s brilliant friend. He’s happy to help the boys make their big ideas a reality! Personality Originally from India, he moved to the Tri-State Area with his parents, who wished for him to get a good education, which he does; he seems to always get good grades and believes that getting an “F” in a math test is “the scariest thing known to man.” Baljeet is Phineas and Ferb’s friend and often helps them with their Big Ideas. He is constantly being bullied by Buford Van Stomm, though their relationship is much more complex than that, as they look after each other and feel incomplete without the other’s presence, Buford calling him “My Nerd” and Baljeet calling him “My Bully.” He can play guitar and drums with a surprising degree of competence. Baljeet is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades. He speaks without contractions, perhaps because of his studious background or because English is his second language. During the group’s activities, he is often paired with Buford. He also learns things he never knew he could do. Relationships Phineas Flynn Baljeet is often seen coming to Phineas for help or advice, which in turn gives Phineas the inspiration for their big idea of the day. Phineas is always willing to lend a helping hand, and Baljeet is almost always included in the boys’ daily activities. On occasion, Phineas has come to Baljeet for advice, usually on trivial matters. Ferb Fletcher Because of Ferb’s lack of speech, he is rarely ever seen directly communicating with Baljeet, and not much is known of their relationship, but it is assumed that they are also close friends as Ferb is always seen working with Phineas when helping Baljeet. Baljeet appears to greatly admire Ferb’s abilities and once stated to Phineas “Can I borrow Ferb sometime?”. Candace Flynn Because Candace doesn’t want to ruin her reputation by being seen with her brother’s friends, she rarely converses with Baljeet, but on a rare occasion was seen speaking to him at a seminar. For the most part she tends to ignore Baljeet because she is focused on busting her brothers. However, Baljeet seems to pay more attention to Candace, stating to Phineas that she had missed the song I Believe We Can before they took off on their journey together around the world (“Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!”). On one instance, when trying to show her mother the boys’ haunted house, Candace kept referring to the “ugly, hideous thing in their backyard”, but because the house kept being moved before her mother saw it, her mother thought she was talking about Baljeet (“One Good Scare Ought to Do It!”). Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet may have a crush on Isabella. When Phineas and Ferb required two people to play a couple on a date while testing a reversely-engineered machine, Baljeet said it was fate that he and Isabella were picked. Isabella, however, said Baljeet “charged to that empty chair like a crazed bull”. Baljeet has hinted also by saying “Was I a convincing Phineas?”, implying that he wanted to know how Isabella felt about it. However she replied with “No, no you weren't”. When Baljeet was viewing a computer displaying random images, he seemed to be annoyed when it suddenly showed Isabella thinking about Phineas. This may suggest that Baljeet is somewhat jealous about the relationship between Phineas and Isabella. This may suggest that Baljeet is somewhat jealous about the relationship that Phineas and Isabella have. In “Doof Dynasty,” Baljeet and Princess Isabella are controlling the warrior together. Also, in the song “Livin’ in a Funhouse”, they are sitting together at the table that’s on the wall. Buford Van Stomm Even though Buford is the local bully who always terrorizes Baljeet, they are often seen together, especially when they are involved in Phineas’ and Ferb’s Big Ideas. They seem to have formed a like-hate relationship and are often considered as frienemies. Though Buford uses Baljeet as a punching bag, he also confides in Baljeet some of his secrets; like that he can speak fluent French (“Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You!”). Like a good frienemy, Baljeet doesn’t mention this to the others, or perhaps Buford has intimidated him not to do so. Also, when Baljeet becomes stuck in a tree, Buford tries to entice him to come down with Baljeet’s calculator and favorite math problems, and is seen overwhelmingly happy when Baljeet is saved (“The Beak”). Mishti Patel Baljeet’s childhood friend from India, who is seen to have been a close friend and playmate. She visits him four years later and Baljeet is shocked to discover she has “turned into a girl” as she used to be a tomboy. It is implied the two like each other, though Mishti seems to prefer a friendly relationship compared to Baljeet’s attempts at romance, figuring that is what girls like. It seems that Baljeet has a little crush on her (“That Sinking Feeling”). Ginger Hirano Baljeet does not know about this yet, but Ginger has a crush on him similar to Isabella’s crush on Phineas, but to a lesser degree due to the lack of on-screen interaction. Ginger and Baljeet were seen dancing together in “Happy New Year!” and “Druselsteinoween”, and they are also seen talking in “Bee Story”, where it is hinted that Baljeet may be developing feelings for Ginger himself. Wendy Stinglehopper Baljeet seems to be friends with Wendy Stinglehopper, as they know each other’s names and they both like math. Baljeet may even have a crush on her, because he risked his life to save her present. Afterwards, she and Baljeet noticed the mistletoe above them, and she kissed him gently. He acted shy, but then kissed her very passionately. He left her surprised and said “Later”, definitely confirming that Baljeet likes her. (“Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!”) Irving Baljeet doesn’t like Irving and calls him a nerd, but despite of that they worked together in “Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension” by saving Danville using “The Beak” suit. Category:Phineas and Ferb characters